First Date
by Irish Rose1
Summary: It was the most romantic four weeks and two days of her life.
1. Default Chapter

I'll return to Back to the Beginning very soon. As I was thinking about the next chapter, I reread the beginning of the Pearl Harbor book. I noticed there was very little detail about Rafe and Evelyn's courtship between the eye exam and their evening at the nightclub though Randall Wallace did add the scene in front of the hospital for the movie. Expanding on what he wrote, this is my version of what happened. Please review and let me know if you'd like more chapters. 

___________________________

Evelyn stood in the shelter of the doorway. She looked at her watch and wondered for the hundredth time why she'd agreed to have coffee with that cocky pilot. She also wondered if he was in possession of a watch because he was ten minutes late. She'd not bothered to change out of her nurse's uniform because they'd agreed to meet when her shift was over. Nevertheless, she'd made sure she had fixed her hair and put on fresh lipstick. All for that flyboy and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he reminded her of her father. 

It had turned chilly and Evelyn pulled her wool cloak closer around her body. It was early December after all and she stood outside and waited. 

She looked at her watch again, even though it had barely been a minute since the last time she looked. She sighed and seriously considered going home. She'd not told the nurses she was going to be late and did not want them to worry.

She hadn't told them about the bottle of champagne in front of the hospital or that she'd kissed him. Evelyn was not in the habit of kissing a complete stranger and was still trying to understand why she'd done it. Maybe that's why he was late, because he wasn't going to come and she wouldn't blame him. But the kiss itself was something that made her flush just thinking about it, even in the cold autumn evening.

It was soft and gentle and it had stopped her heart, if only for a moment. There was something she'd felt in the kiss and had a sudden feeling the Lieutenant was not going to go away.

"Hey." She heard. Evelyn turned to see Lieutenant McCawley standing there. "I'm sorry I'm late ma'am. Trainin' went later than usual today."

"That's all right Lieutenant. I was actually beginning to think you were going to stand me up." She admitted.

"Never ma'am." He grinned. "You must be freezin', let's get inside." And he put his hand on her back to usher her into the coffee shop.

They found a table and Rafe helped her off with her cloak before she sat down. She watched him as he took off his overcoat and cap before he, too, sat down.

"Have you eaten?" He asked Evelyn. "I didn't consider that you might not have had supper yet."

"Yes, I did eat already. The girls and I usually eat if our shifts are going into the evening."

She sat across from him, feeling a little awkward. 

He seemed to feel the same because he suddenly laughed. "I've never had trouble talkin' to a girl before. Why can't I talk to you?"

"I thought I was the only one feeling like that. Lieutenant..." She started.

"Ma'am, if it's the other evening your worried about, please don't be."

"I just don't want you thinking I make a habit of kissing men I don't know." She couldn't look at him as she told him that.

"Well then, I'm very flattered. I don't usually take a bottle of champagne to a woman I hardly know."

"That was different." And she looked up at him. "You were thanking me for passing you."

"I was. But I wouldn't do that for just any nurse. I wanted to do it for you."

They sat there and looked into each other's eyes and Evelyn suddenly felt her whole body flush. The way he looked at her made her feel as though they were the only two people in the room. Only the waitress asking them if they were ready to order broke their gaze.

Rafe ordered their coffee and asked her if she wanted a piece of pie. She agreed and the waitress told them that there was still pumpkin, if they wanted it. Evelyn nodded. "That would be a treat."

When the waitress had left with their orders, they were again quiet. "You never told me where you were from, Lieutenant."

"Shelby, Tennessee ma'am."

"Are your parents still there?"

"Yes, ma'am. Where are you from?" He grinned at her and Evelyn realized why. He seemed to understand her effort in trying to keep the conversation going.

She smiled at him. "I come from Philadelphia."

"Did you like growin' up there?"

"I did. Dad was away a lot, but my mother was always there. I can't remember a time when she wasn't."

"I know what you mean. Mama and Daddy were always there when I was growin' up."

"How did they feel when you told them you wanted to be a pilot?"

At that moment the waitress came back with their coffee and pie. Evelyn felt as though her timing couldn't have been worse because it ruined the moment, or so she thought. She watched as Rafe poured cream into his coffee, but added no sugar. Evelyn added cream and sugar to hers and as she cut a piece of the pie with the side of her fork, Rafe picked up the conversation as though there had been no interruption. "When I told them I wanted to join the Air Corps to fly Daddy was real happy, but it made Mama cry. It was the first time in my whole life I'd seen her cry." Rafe frowned slightly at the memory.

"She was worried about you." Evelyn stated matter of factly.

"She still does. Daddy wrote me not long ago and told me he reads my letters to Mama and skips the parts about trainin' so she won't have to hear about it."

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman."

The look on Rafe's face was not the cocky grin Evelyn had gotten used to so quickly, but the look of a son who was devoted to his mother. "She is." Was all he said.

"You surprise me, Lieutenant."

"How's that, ma'am?" He looked puzzled.

"You can turn on the charm when you want something, but when it comes to talking about your mother you're very serious."

That comment got Rafe to smile. "Haven't you heard about how southern boys feel about their mamas? I'm no different."

That seemed to break the tension they both felt because they laughed and the pair suddenly found that words started to come easier. Rafe told her about growing up in Tennessee and how his father had taken him up in his biplane when he was small. He told her about his best friend Danny and how he'd helped him not only get through school, but through flight training as well.

"He was the one who stood behind you and whispered, wasn't he?"

"That was Danny. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have."

"I don't know about that Lieutenant. You're ranked number one in your class, so it was your ability to fly that got you there."

"Flyin' is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. When I told you I was never goin' to be an English teacher, I was serious. Danny is the one who should a teacher."

"You're very lucky to have had such a good friend your whole life. I was an Army brat and we moved a lot, so I never made a lot of friends."

"An Army brat who joined the Navy, I'll bet your Daddy wasn't too happy." He grinned.

"Dad wasn't career Army, so he didn't really mind. Are you going to make the Army your career Lieutenant?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But don't you think it's time you stop callin' me Lieutenant?"

She could feel her face grow warm. "Only if you stop calling me ma'am."

He nodded in agreement before he extended a hand across the table. "I'm Rafe."

She took his hand and as he shook it, squeezed it very gently. The warmth she'd felt in her cheeks grew warmer and she knew she was blushing. He was too handsome for his own good. "I'm Evelyn. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too...ma'am." And he grinned. 


	2. Something Special

It was like a wonderful dream and Evelyn didn't want to wake up. It frightened her a little to feel herself falling for Rafe McCawley, because she was falling hard.

She'd never been at a loss for escorts to dances or parties, but she'd never felt anything close for them to what she was beginning to feel for Rafe. He was handsome and cocky, but he was also very thoughtful and considerate. He could make her laugh with stories of home or flight training then become so serious when he talked about his parents or his friend Danny. 

In the short time since they had started to see each other, Rafe had made it very clear to Evelyn that his interest in her was more than passing. They'd spent hours at the coffee shop and talked, once they'd gotten over the initial awkwardness of the meeting. 

She got the feeling he was keeping their budding relationship to himself, because they never mixed with the nurses or the other pilots. She'd heard so much about Danny, but had yet to meet him. She never thought it was that Rafe was trying to keep it a secret. But that what was happening was so special he wasn't ready to share it, with anyone. 

She understood what he was feeling, because she felt the same way. Barbara had started to grill her when she would come home after her dates with Rafe. "All right honey, who is he?" She asked Evelyn one evening as she walked through the door. They'd met again after her shift. They'd gone back to the coffee shop and sat at what they'd come to consider their table.

Evelyn tried to keep her face blank as she took her coat off and hung it in the closet. "Who's who Barbara?"

"Don't kid a kidder, sweetie. I know you've been meeting someone, so spill it."

"Well unless you've been having me followed, how would you know?"

Barbara took her hand and was unusually serious. "There has to be someone because you have this look I've never seen before. You get this faraway look in your eye, like you're thinking about someone, someone that's pretty special."

Evelyn willed herself not to blush, but she wasn't sure if she'd pulled it off. "Barbara, you're seeing something that isn't there."

"Oh there's something there; it's all over your face."

__

Darn it, it hadn't worked_. _Evelyn sighed and smiled at her concerned friend. "Everything's all right. If you're worried that he's married or something, he's not." _Shoot! _She'd just revealed more than she wanted to. 

Barbara smiled in triumph. "So there is someone."

Evelyn sighed again and nodded. "There is someone, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"He must really be something if you're keeping him to yourself."

This time Evelyn didn't try to stop herself from blushing and the look on Barbara's face told her she suddenly knew who Evelyn's mystery man was. 

"You've been seeing that pilot, haven't you?" She grinned at her friend. "The one who broke his nose?"

"Barbara..." Was all Evelyn could say.

"He's a looker, Ev; I'll give you that."

Evelyn was going to chastise her friend, but nodded instead.

Barbara had let go of her hand while they talked, but gathered her back into a hug. "I won't tell the girls about this, I promise."

"Thanks Barbara. I appreciate that." And Evelyn headed to the stairs to go up to her room.

"I just have to know one thing though."

Evelyn stopped and turned around. "What's that?"

"Is he a good kisser?" Barbara's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Barbara." Evelyn said with a laugh before she headed up the stairs. She heard Barbara laugh as she reached the second floor landing.

"That's all I needed to hear, honey." 

When Evelyn got to her room, she didn't turn on the light. She put her purse on the bed and sat down at the foot. While she hadn't actually told Barbara anything, it hadn't taken her long to figure out what was going on. But Evelyn was not ready to talk about Rafe to anyone and she knew Barbara understood that.

The other girls must have still been at the hospital, because it was quiet. Evelyn didn't hear the usual chatter from the bedrooms upstairs or down in the kitchen, but it meant she wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. 

When she finally got up, she went to turn on the bedside lamp. Propped up against the base was a snapshot of her and Rafe that had been taken with her Brownie camera by a very nice man who worked at a service station near Mitchell Field. They'd gone for a drive the Sunday after they'd met for coffee. Evelyn had brought along the camera her parents had given her for her birthday because she wanted a picture of Rafe. She'd taken the picture she wanted and after the attendant had filled the tank, had offered to take a picture of them. "I'm not too good at this, but what do you say?"

They'd looked at each other and smiled then Evelyn handed her camera to him and thanked him.

She stood next to the bed with the picture in her hand. It was the only evidence she had that they were seeing each other. She didn't worry the girls had seen it because she knew they hadn't. Privacy was something that was very important to all of them and bedrooms were off limits unless invited in. 

Evelyn changed out of her uniform into a wool skirt, a long sleeved blouse and a sweater. She slipped into her favorite pair of fuzzy slippers and headed to the door. As she was about to turn the knob, she heard tapping at her bedroom window. _What in the world? _She was on the second floor, so what could the sound have been? 

She walked over to the window and drew back one of the curtains. Why did it not surprise her to see Lieutenant Rafe McCawley standing under her window. As she raised the sash of the window she pulled her sweater closer around her and smiled.

He had a big grin on his face and dropped a handful of pebbles he'd been holding. "Hey." He greeted her. "I was hoping this was your room."

"Rafe McCawley, what on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your way back to the base."

"I was, but I wanted to see you again."

"Why? We just saw each other a half hour ago."

"I know we did, but that was a whole half hour ago."

She smiled and at that moment knew she'd fallen in love. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in if you're caught?"

"You're worth it." Was all he said.

She shook her head in amusement. "You're really something."

"So are you." And the look he had on his face made her heart skip a beat. "Would you have dinner with me Saturday night? Maybe a movie?"

She nodded. "Of course. Call me at the hospital and let me know what time."

"Evelyn, do you think maybe it's time we stop keepin' this a secret?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you're ready to let everyone in one this, maybe we should let them know what's going on."

Rafe seemed to weigh the option because he was quiet for a moment. When he looked up at her he smiled. "Would you mind keepin' this to ourselves for a little while longer?"

"No I wouldn't mind, but Barbara knows. I haven't told her anything, but she's noticed I've been out a lot. It's a cinch the other girls have noticed, too."

There was a knock at Evelyn's door and through it she heard Barbara's voice. "Ev, I was going to make some popcorn, you want to share?"

Evelyn turned away from the window to answer. "That sounds swell Barbara, I'll be down in a minute." When she turned back to the window, Rafe was gone. She leaned out and whispered, "Rafe, are you still here?"

He appeared out of the shadows. "I'm still here, but I need to leave now. I'll call you at the hospital on Friday."

"All right. Goodnight Rafe."

He raised his hand in farewell. "Goodnight Evelyn." And he walked into the shadows.

Evelyn closed the window sash and the curtain. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked over to the night table and looked at the picture of her and Rafe before she turned off the lamp and headed back downstairs to share a bowl of popcorn with Barbara. 


	3. Come Fly With Me

For those who have not read my previous stories, I wanted forewarn you about this chapter. It may look somewhat familiar to you. But since Danny and Evelyn never get involved in my stories, I took the liberty of borrowing that part from the movie. 

She looked out the window of the passenger car and saw Rafe standing on the platform. He'd told her he would return from Tennessee the day before New Years Eve and if she wanted he would meet her train when it came in the next day. 

"I'd like that. I'll be back at 3:30."

"I'll be here waitin' for you." He said with a smile before he kissed her.

When she stepped on to the platform he had a smile on his face that made her heart beat just a little faster. _This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. _It was something she'd come to realize as she had cautiously told her parents about the pilot she'd been seeing. 

Her father worried, but told her he trusted her judgment. Her mother had told her simply to follow her heart. And Evelyn had done just that, all the way back to New York.

"Hey." Was all he said before he took her into his arms and kissed her. When he let her go, he brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too. How was your trip home?"

"Too short. It was nice bein' able to wake up in my own room and eat Mama's cookin' for a few days. Danny swears he gained ten pounds." Rafe said with a grin. "How 'bout you?"

"It was nice being able to sleep in and not have to stick fresh pilots with hypodermics." She smiled at him.

The joke was not lost on Rafe because he laughed. "If it weren't for that needle we wouldn't be here."

"I can't argue with that. So what is this big surprise you have for me?"

"You get right to the point don't you?"

"Well that's what you told me just before I left. A very special Christmas present is what you called it."

"Okay, I give." And he kissed her cheek before he picked up her suitcase. Evelyn tucked her arm through his and they walked down the platform and through the station. Rafe had borrowed the car of a pilot who was still on leave, but had left the keys with him. 

As they pulled away from the curb, Evelyn wanted to know where they were going. Rafe just smiled and said, "You'll find out."

It didn't take Evelyn long to figure out they were going to New Jersey. "Are you taking me to the base?"

"Yea." Was all he told her.

"Why?"

"You'll find out." He repeated.

Sure enough, they approached Mitchell Field and Rafe showed his identification to the M.P. at the gate. He looked into the car and noticed Evelyn. "Is this your guest Lieutenant?"

"Yes it is."

He handed a badge to Rafe. "Make sure she wears it where it can be seen."

"Thank you Corporal, I'll make sure she does." And he handed it to Evelyn who pinned it on her coat. 

She looked at Rafe, confused and he just smiled at her. "You'll find out." He told her one last time. 

He parked the car near a hangar and when Evelyn got out, saw a lot of airplanes. Rafe came around and took her hand and pulled her toward one particular aircraft. "This is mine. Isn't she a beauty?"

Evelyn wasn't sure what to make of it. Rafe had obvious pride in his plane but if this was his gift to her, she was disappointed. She couldn't let him know that though, so she tried to put the best face on it. "It's really something." 

He could see her disappointment and grinned. "Evelyn, this isn't your present."

Now she was really confused. "I don't understand." 

"You want to go up?" 

"Are you serious?" Truth be told, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Very serious. I wanted to give you the chance to see what I do everyday."

Evelyn stood next to the plane and felt her heart start to quicken, because she suddenly knew what she wanted to do and smiled at him. "I went up with my dad a couple of times, but I was just a kid. I think this is going to be a little different."

"I'm a really good pilot, Evelyn. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know that, Rafe. Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone." He laughed.

"I'm serious."

"As far as anyone knows, I'm takin' you on a tour of the base. If a plane happens to go up, Danny's loggin' some flight hours."

"Won't he get in trouble?"

"It was his idea to do this."

"You could lose your commission."

"I might if you keep standin' here arguin' with me. So let's get in the air."

Evelyn's objections had been calmly answered and it wasn't that Rafe didn't care what could happen to his career, but it obviously meant so much to him to take her up. She looked at him, "All right Lieutenant, what do I do?"

She could see the relief on his face when he smiled. "Just trust me."

She shook her head and smiled. "I guess I have to." 

He climbed up onto the wing and reached a hand down to Evelyn. She took it and he pulled her up next to him. "All aboard."

Rafe settled himself into the cockpit. He helped Evelyn down and to say they were in close quarters was an understatement. He started up the engine and pushed the throttle forward as they headed toward the runway. It had been such a long time since she'd been up in a plane she'd forgotten how it felt to suddenly leave the ground. She must've been holding her breath because Rafe leaned forward. "Are you all right?"

She could only nod. 

"I'll take her down if you want me to."

She shook her head. "I'm okay. It just takes some getting used to."

"That's my girl." And that comment made Evelyn smile.

She'd forgotten how different things looked from the air and knew the world would never look quite the same again. She also realized she'd made the right decision when she'd passed him during the eye exam. He really was a good pilot and she could see how much he loved to fly. 

She couldn't help but let out a gasp when Rafe suddenly banked the plane to the left as he headed back toward the field. That made him laugh. "I haven't done anything except turn back."

"I told you it had been a long time." And she laughed too. "Rafe, we don't have to go back yet do we?"

"Not if you don't want to." He leveled out from the descent he'd begun and pushed the plane back up. Rafe leveled the plane out again and they seemed to float in the air. She looked out of the cockpit window and saw the headlights of cars start to blink on. The sun slowly moved down onto the horizon and little by little lights blinked on all along the ground. 

"It's time to head back." Rafe told her after they'd been in the air for about a half-hour. "It's gettin' too dark to see." And he headed back toward the base. 

He pushed the plane into a descent as they approached the airfield and proceeded to line it up with the long white stripe on the runway to guide him in. The plane bounced slightly as he set it down and lowered the flaps and brought it to a rolling stop. He shut down the engine and they sat in the quiet. 

"So what did you think?" He finally said.

"I can see why you love flying. Thank you for showing me." Was all she could think to say. It had been such an over whelming experience.

Rafe slid the canopy back and the cold air felt good. "Can you get up?"

"I think so." And she tried to stand up but her knees were water and she sat back down in his lap.

Rafe couldn't help but laugh. "This is very nice, I've got a pretty girl in my lap." 

That made her flush. "And I'm sitting in the lap of a very handsome pilot." And she kissed him.

It seemed to take him by surprise because he was quiet for a moment. "If you're goin' to do that every time I surprise you, I'll have to do it more often."

"Thank you for such a wonderful Christmas present."

He grinned at her. "Thank you for stickin' me with that needle."

"You're welcome." And she kissed him again. 


	4. Decisions

What the movie had been, Evelyn couldn't remember. What she did remember was sitting in the dark with Rafe as he held her hand. 

The last few weeks had gone by in a blur and it was already the middle of January. The time she'd spent with him had been so wonderful and had almost forgotten there was a war going on in Europe. Almost being the key, because the newsreels before the main features were always a reminder. He always seemed to grasp her hand just a little tighter when the newsreels showed aircraft being shot down. It was what every pilot feared her father had always told her.

When the movie was over they left the theater and walked up the street to the coffee shop. They found their table and Rafe ordered coffee and pie. As had become his habit, Rafe reached for her hand and he held it as they sat and waited. He'd been awfully quiet throughout the evening and Evelyn was beginning to worry. It wasn't like him to be so silent. 

She squeezed his fingers with hers and smiled. "A penny for your thoughts Lieutenant."

He smiled at her. "I haven't been very good company tonight, have I?"

"What's made you so quiet?"

He sighed. "The Brits are really gettin' pounded." 

"The president is doing what he can."

"It's not enough. They need pilots, good pilots."

Evelyn didn't like where the conversation was going. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you want to go over there."

"I could help."

"And get killed in someone else's war."

"They need all the help they can get."

"But it's not our fight." She hoped that statement would put an end to it.

Rafe seemed to understand and picked up her hand to kiss her fingers. "Okay. No more talk about war."

"Thank you." Evelyn took a deep breath before she started. "Rafe we can't keep this to ourselves anymore, our seeing each other I mean. The girls know something is going on. I haven't said anything and I know Barbara hasn't, but they've started wondering why I'm gone so much. Besides, I want them to meet you now."

Rafe nodded. "I think you're right. Danny's been real curious about why I've been gone so much and I want him to meet you too."

Their coffee and pie arrived and they decided to get everyone together the next weekend in New York. Barbara had told Evelyn about a swing band that was going to be playing at one of the nightclubs and everyone could get together. It was her way of telling Evelyn it was time to stop sneaking around and show off her pilot. She knew her friend was right and it was why she finally mentioned it to Rafe. He told her the pilots had all gotten an overnight pass and he knew it wouldn't take much convincing to get them to spend it in New York City.

By the time they'd figured everything out, Rafe had returned Evelyn to the nurses quarters. They sat in the quiet of the car after he had turned off the motor and put his arm around her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked her. 

"No, but I think it's time. I don't want to keep this from the girls anymore." She told him. "And I'd like us to be able to go out on a date and not worry we're going to run into someone we know."

He grinned at her. "It hasn't been that bad has it?"

"Of course not. It's been kind of exciting actually, trying to figure out where we could go without being discovered." That made Rafe laugh. "But that was mostly because everything was so new."

"So I'm old hat now?" He pretended to be hurt.

Evelyn didn't fall for it. "Rafe, you'll never be old hat. Ever."

"I'm glad to here it." And he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

It was a kiss that left her nearly breathless. She could feel her face burn with a flush and when he released her he had a look on his face she'd never seen. "What did I say?" Was all she could manage.

"You are really somethin', Evelyn."

"Rafe, what is it?" 

"I just wonder what I did to deserve havin' you in my life. I am such a lucky man."

"And I am a very lucky woman to have you in my life." She answered.

He kissed her again and it was filled with such passion she had to break it off. She put a hand on his chest to stop him when he started to pull her back toward him. She could feel herself shake and tried to keep things light. "Lieutenant McCawley."

Rafe seemed surprised at his own behavior. He let go of Evelyn and put both of his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "I'm sorry Evelyn, I forgot myself."

"I'm not protesting, it's just that you surprised me. You've never kissed me like that before."

"I think it's time you get inside."

"Are you going to be all right?"

He looked at her and gave her a vague smile. "Nothin' that a cold shower can't cure." And he kissed her cheek.

Evelyn opened the door and before she got out looked at Rafe. His hands still gripped the steering wheel. "Rafe, don't be too hard on yourself about this. You care for me a lot and when two people care for each other the way we do, sometimes things get a little out of hand. It's natural."

He wouldn't look at her. "Do you have any idea what I was thinkin' about?"

"I have a pretty good idea and it doesn't change anything."

"You really are somethin'."

She smiled. "So are you." And she leaned over to kiss his cheek before she got out of the car and closed the door. Evelyn walked up to the front of the house and heard the car motor start up. It was a moment before Rafe pulled away from the curb and Evelyn went inside.

She could hear the girls upstairs talking and Glenn Miller on the phonograph; he was a particular favorite of Martha's. She hung her coat up in the front closet and headed toward the stairs. It was then she saw Barbara sitting on the sofa in front of the fire and she changed course to sit down next to her. "How would you and the girls like to go to New York City next Saturday night? I talked to Rafe and he agrees that it's time. "

"Good for you, honey. I don't think they'll have too much of a problem spending the night in New York."

Evelyn sighed. "Barbara, we came too close tonight." Was all she said and sighed again.

Barbara understood what she meant and folded her arms across her chest. "Who stopped it?"

"I did."

"Why?" The question was without reproach. "You love the guy."

"I don't want it to be like everybody else. I don't want our first time to be in the back seat of a car." She stated matter of factly. "And I know Rafe doesn't want that either. He was feeling so guilty about letting it go as far as it did he couldn't look at me."

"Sweetie, that's because he loves you. I can see that and I've never met him."

"He's never said it."

"He doesn't have to Ev, he's already shown you. You've never told me how you feel about him though."

"Oh gosh Barbara, what don't I feel? He makes me happy just being near me and my life seems to fall in to place whenever we're together. I never feel like we're apart because I feel him in my heart." She shook her head in amusement. "If I heard anyone else say that it would really be corny."

"You're in love all right." And she hugged her friend. "I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Evelyn tried not to blush. "He does." And hugged her back.


	5. Take the 'A' Train

****

To finish out this story, I used dialogue during the nurses train trip to New York at the end of the chapter. 

The upstairs of the nurses quarters was a virtual beehive of activity because it was Saturday night and they had an overnight pass. They were going to New York City and Evelyn was finally going to introduce Barbara and the other nurses to Rafe. He in turn was going to introduce her to his best friend Danny.

They were all in their best dresses, helping each other take curlers out of their hair, applying make up and packing their overnight bags. Their train was leaving the station in less than an hour and Barbara was trying to get them to hurry. "Come on ladies, we've got pilots waiting for us. Shake a leg! " 

She stopped at Evelyn's door and saw her staring at herself in her dresser mirror. "You all right?" Was all she said.

"I'm a little nervous. I want you to like him."

"Ev, I like him because he makes you happier than I've ever seen you. And I'll bet you do the same for him."

"Thanks Barbara, I needed to hear that."

"Are you ready to go?"

Evelyn nodded. "I'm all packed. I'll be ready in a minute."

Barbara shook her head. "I wish the other girls were as ready as you are."

Sandra stopped on her way downstairs. "I'll have you know I've been ready for the last half-hour." She said indignantly. "Honestly Barbara, you'd think you were the only one that wanted to go to New York." And she headed down the stairs.

Barbara made a face. "She's so sensitive." 

"You shouldn't be so rough on her. She's really nervous about this trip."

"What's to be nervous about? We're meeting a bunch of pilots, not marrying them."

"Sandra's a little shy around men, you know that."

"Well if these boys are anything like your pilot, she better stop being shy real fast." And she walked down the hall to the stairs. 

Evelyn smiled to herself and grabbed her overnight bag off the foot of the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. She headed down the hall toward the stairs and understood Sandra's nervousness. There had been a sense of comfort keeping her relationship with Rafe a secret and now that comfort was gone. She was going to tell the girls all about him and how their relationship had started.

Martha had called earlier for a cab to take them to the train station and by the time Evelyn got downstairs, the front door was open and the cab driver was taking Barbara and Sandra's bags outside. She put hers down by the door and got her coat and scarf out of the closet. As she bundled up, the driver picked up her bag and Evelyn called up the stairs, "Martha, Betty the cab is here."

"Oh my gosh!" She heard Betty say. "Don't leave without me!" And she heard the thump of footsteps as Betty ran down the hall and Evelyn saw her come down the stairs with her overnight bag in one hand and her shoes in the other. It was a wonder she didn't trip on the hem of her dress as she pelted down the stairs.

Barbara had come back in to see what the hold up was only to see Betty running down the stairs. "Where's Martha?" She asked her.

"She's coming." Betty said breathlessly and ran out to the cab.

"Martha you're the one that called this cab, hurry up." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" And she appeared at the top of the stairs with her bag. "Geez Barbara, calm down. We've got time." And she walked down the stairs. A little slowly for Barbara's liking, but Martha was not going to be rushed. She got her coat and hat out of the closet and followed Evelyn and Barbara out the door. She closed it and caught up with the group.

The ride wasn't long and they talked the whole way. The excitement was building because they were going to New York City on a Saturday night. Their usual routine was to spend the evening at home relaxing or going to a movie. This was a real treat.

Before they knew it, they were there and the driver got out and retrieved the luggage from the trunk and handed each of the girls their bags. They walked through the station and down to the platform where their train was due. It wasn't long before they heard the whistle of the approaching locomotive and Evelyn's stomach started to knot. She was really nervous even though she knew it was the right thing to do. The nurses were good friends and they deserved to know.

The train came to a screeching stop and the conductor called, "All aboard for New York City, all aboard!"

The nurses looked at each other and smiled as they boarded the passenger car and found their seats. It was a beautiful late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to go down. Lights inside the coach started to blink on as they took off their coats and the conductor came around to collect their tickets. 

It was a beautiful coach. The plush red velvet seats were comfortable and the floors were covered with soft carpeting. The setting sun was coming in through the window and Evelyn stared out that window not knowing where she would begin. She got something of a reprieve when Martha, Sandra, Betty and the other nurses decided to take a tour of the train. They asked if Evelyn or Barbara wanted to come along, but they both declined. Barbara knew her friend was nervous and stayed with her to encourage her.

"It'll be all right, Ev. You've gotten so used to keeping this a secret that you don't know how happy they're going to be for you."

"They'll be hurt when they find out you've known this whole time."

"But you never really told me anything, I figured it out."

"That may be true but we've talked about it since then. And I haven't talked to them."

"Honey, give them a chance. But it's not just telling the girls that's making you nervous is it? You're worried we may not like him."

Evelyn nodded. "I want so much for all of you to like him because he makes me really happy."

"Ev, if he makes you happy that's all that matters. It shouldn't matter what any of us think."

She smiled. "It shouldn't, but it does. We've all been through so much together and have never really kept secrets from each other until now."

Barbara reached over and took her hand. "It'll be all right, you'll see." 

They sat quietly as Evelyn looked out the window again thinking about Rafe and how quickly the last weeks had passed. She had met the man she knew in her heart she wanted to spend her life with and smiled at how all that had come about. An eye exam and two needle sticks in his backside. It wasn't the usual way a courtship started, but for Rafe and Evelyn it had worked.

The girls talking excitedly about their coming evening in the city brought her back to the present. They were also talking about the previous day's examinations of Army pilots.

"If the call of duty means seeing a hundred and fifty men in their underwear everyday, we are hear to serve." Barbara joked.

"I can't believe it," Betty said. "Saturday night in New York City. Do you know what they're doing where I come from?" The other girls shook their heads. She told them, "Nothing. Cow tipping." And they all laughed.

"That's why you joined the Navy, hon. To get out of that dusty little town and see the world." Barbara told her.

"May I remind you Barbara we're Navy nurses, not tourists." Sandra shook her head in disgust and went back to reading her magazine.

"I joined to do my patriotic duty and... to meet guys." Martha smiled and powdered her nose.

Betty giggled. "Me too."

Evelyn smiled at her friends. "Girls, we're going to have so much fun tonight in the city."

Barbara saw an opening and decided to give Evelyn a push. " You've got to tell them the story Evelyn."

Martha looked at Evelyn. "What?"

Betty also looked at Evelyn. "Oh come on, tell us."

"Oh, it's such a long story."

Martha smiled. "We've got time."

"I saw it happen." Barbara told them. 

Evelyn smiled and felt her face flush as she began, "Well, it was about four weeks ago..." 

And she finally told them about how she met Rafe.


End file.
